


The Space Between

by spellitwithyourpeas



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellitwithyourpeas/pseuds/spellitwithyourpeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t pinpoint the moment or trace the thought that caused her to spend a Sunday cleaning off the headstones of the Castle family, but she was glad she did. Maybe Karen should have felt more out of place, but since stepping into their home that night she felt that on some small level she knew them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Between

She couldn’t pinpoint the moment or trace the thought that caused her to spend a Sunday cleaning off the headstones of the Castle family, but she was glad she did. Maybe Karen should have felt more out of place, but since stepping into their home that night she felt that on some small level she knew them. Her glimpse into their life had been fleeting-only a few minutes of snooping, yet it revealed so much. Their home had been frozen-locked in space and she felt like any moment the vision before her was going to unfreeze and she’d hear Maria washing dishes and the kids chasing each other up the stairs. It all became more real after talking to Frank. Helping him remember provided her with a clearer picture of this once happy family.  Maybe she was trying to outrun her past and step into someone else’s.

The first time she visited, the headstones were in desperate need of care. Weeds littered the edges and the stones were starting to cake with substance. Karen got right back in her car, driving to get supplies before coming back and getting to work. And so it became her Sunday routine. Karen had never been overly religious. Her mind always wandered during the sermons. But here, amongst the dead she felt the wandering more acceptable.

Being a weekly routine she didn’t always need to clean the stones. Pulling a weed or two that had started to grow in her absence. Often she would sit on the grass in silence. Her thoughts often found their way to Ben, other times of her brother-the past always bubbling to the surface. She’d allow these moments. The contemplation. The pause in her busy life.

More times than not she thought of Frank. It’d been a couple of months since she stared up at him on the roof aiding Matt. The white skull on his chest as if a family crest on suit of armor. She’d expected him to pop up everywhere thereafter, leaving his mark on the city. But since his appearance he’d stayed relatively quiet. A few hits now and then, but not the same rampage as earlier in the year. Karen wouldn’t deny that she was keeping an ear low to the ground. Curiosity got the better of her. She’d even thought she’d seen him-all in black, ducking away before she turned her head to confirm the shadow she saw out of the corner of her eye. As much as she hated to admit it-well, she missed him. And her words that rang out in the forest that night stung.

She rarely sees anyone grieving or visiting.  Cemeteries aren’t popular places. She wouldn’t worry if she did. To the average onlooker, she could be a sister or a friend- not the stranger that she was. Someone else in the family other than Frank had to have made the preparations. Some part of her always wondered what she would say if she stumbled upon one of Maria’s family members. Though it was more likely she’d find Frank instead. She’d have a hard time putting to words her reason for coming-not even knowing herself.

 It just felt like the right thing to do. To pay respects to a forgotten family.

 Today was one of the days where she brought snapdragons. Karen stared down at the three names. Wind picking up strands of her blond hair. She couldn’t help but grimace at seeing the short span of years under Lisa and Frank Jr.’s names.  It was all too familiar. The loss of someone too young.

She knelt down in front of Frank Jr.’s first, her jean clad knees soaking up some of the collected dew.

Karen rarely wore jeans. It was either business casual when in public or sweats when she had a night in at home-which was rare.  Karen took out the withered plants and replaced them with the brightly colored flowers. A stark contrast to the gray April sky that promised rain. She wasn’t concerned, leaning back on her arms.

\----------------

 

Frank had stayed true to her words. He’d heard them loud and clear and although part of him mourned the loss of her company and her fierce determination-he respected her choice to walk away- Hell, he’d begged her to. But when he starts hearing her name being whispered through the city by the shitheads he puts down-well he takes that seriously. He could be dead to her. No problem. But he sure as hell isn’t going to stand by- so he’d gotten her routine down. So when she started driving out of the city every Sunday rather than holing up in her apartment for the day-his interest was piqued to the point where he “borrowed” a car and tailed her. His hands clenched around the steering wheel when he realized where she was heading. 

Why?

Losing them was like having the ground ripped out from under him. His whole world had shifted and would never right itself again. He’d witnessed tragedy and terror, but that day all of his worst fears came true and it left him fearless. What did he have to fear when everything had already been taken?

 Nothing.

 Red was dramatic-wearing his weaknesses on his sleeve. His struggle was not one that Frank understood. The limitations? The Catholic guilt. No, Frank remembered the Old Testament. Righteous anger and smiting down the enemies and shit. He was good with that. Understood that.

 True his family had been at the heart of his actions, but in the beginning that memory was buried deep down and Karen Page had pulled him out of the chasm. The picture of family reignited the questions and the rage.  

She’d parked, and slowly walked towards the trio of headstones. He stood far back in the shade, watching her carefully separate the bouquet, placing the flowers in the vase at the base of the headstone. Maria would have approved of the flowers. She always had fresh cut flowers from the garden cut and in a vase on the table. It was one of the things he looked forward to coming home. The spark of color compared to the sand and dirt. Something in him quieted and stilled.

The memories slip through and the flutter in his fingers stops.

The wind picked up and she relaxed into it, sitting down and leaning back-keeping herself comfortably propped up with her hands. At ease and deep in thought. It started to rain. A break of thunder and then the drops fell. Karen scrunched up her nose and looked up at the tumultuous sky.

Frank stayed under the cover of the trees. He’d expected her to jump up and race back to her car, but she took her time getting up, brushing her hands on her pants. She gave a last long look at the headstones and then proceeded back to the car.

He stayed until he saw her pull away. Frank felt stuck in place. He should go over and visit with his family. Shouldn’t be relying on the kindness of strangers-though they’d been through too much together for him to consider Karen a stranger. She was no longer the innocent standing in the way of a clear shot to Grotto.

She is-no, was- his lifeline. One of the only things tethering the memories down-bringing them back into arm’s reach.

But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. To take a few strides over to the last remnants of his family. He’d burned down his house. His past had been buried for him.

The twitch came back. The unconscious tick.

Frank walked back to the car, gravel crunching under his boots. He drove back to the city feeling unnerved and off balance. Maybe-maybe one Sunday he’d join her. Walk over and stand by her side. Maybe there’d be no words spoken, just a silent understanding. She’d take his hand quietly and he’d remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Sia's song
> 
> This was originally going to be a fic for one of the prompts for kastleweek happening in May over on tumblr, but it wasn't working out, so bam, random fic :)
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://lightofpage.tumblr.com/)


End file.
